A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and, in particular, to metal drivers.
B. Definition of Term(s) and Discussion of Existing Technology
As used here "drivers" refers to golf clubs traditionally called "woods" and includes metal embodiments of such clubs, that is, metal woods or metal drivers.
The clubheads of prior art metal woods or drivers typically comprise two sections which are joined or welded along a generally horizontal plane above the sole.